


Home Again

by Intrepid_Inkweaver



Series: Every Time [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e02 Bad Code, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intrepid_Inkweaver/pseuds/Intrepid_Inkweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something between them that they don't talk about. It raises it's head sometimes, though and no matter how much it hurts to suppress it, they still don't say a word. That's just not how they do things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

Reese had just got Finch back to the Library after rescuing him from Root. Harold had been telling Reese everything that happened while Root had held him captive when suddenly; the ex-operative had leaned in without warning and kissed him softly. It lasted barely long enough for Finch to react. Reese quickly pulled away, looking quite startled with himself. He turned his back to his partner and murmured a quiet apology.

            Still stunned, Finch only responded with, “It’s fine.”

They don’t discuss it past that.

**Author's Note:**

> Serious Question: Should I put "Every Time" back into one story form with chapters, or keep it as the series? (I'm so bad at this...)


End file.
